


Jack's Rooftop

by Siberianskys



Series: The Immortal Ianto Jones [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Not Children of Earth Compliant, Not Miracle Day Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The Immortal Ianto Jones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Jack's Rooftop

Ianto walked out of his meeting and into his office to fetch Jack and Jack was no longer there. Of course Jack was gone, Ianto thought, that's what Jack did; he buggered off. 

"Rhys said he'd put lasagna in the oven," Gwen said, letting herself into Ianto's office. Looking around she turned and glared at Ianto. "Where's Jack?"

"Do I look like I know?" Ianto asked. 

"Where would he go?" Gwen asked. "He just got here." 

"In a cleaning closet with some young thing that caught his eye," Ianto said.

"He wouldn't," Gwen said. "Would he? He's been back less than a day."

Ianto laughed. "It's Jack, but no, I don't think he would. He's--different. Didn't you notice? Sad--maybe--darker." Rubbing his chin, he grinned. "I know where he is. Tell Rhys to put on the lasagna. We'll be there unless the rift plays-up."

"Where are you going?" Gwen called after Ianto as he bounded out of his office. When he didn't answer and continued to head toward the exit, she didn't try and chase him. She knew she couldn't keep up. Ianto was still virtually the same physical age as he was the day she and Jack thought he'd died permanently. Instead, she went to the Surveillance Department and had Mica pull-up the CCTV that looked out over the plass. She laughed when she realized where Ianto was going. 

"What's funny, Mam? " Anwen asked as she joined her mother behind Mica at one of the many monitors. 

"The things that never change," Gwen said.

The two women watched as Ianto disappeared into a oddly shaped high-rise building.

"Mica, can you get a view of the roof?" Gwen asked. 

"What's on the roof?" Anwen asked. 

"You'll see," Gwen said.

Anwen shrugged her shoulders when Mica gave her a questioning gaze. 

Mica changed the camera view so the women could see the building's roof. She gasped when she saw Jack standing on the narrow walkway on the very edge of the building, his RAF coat whipping around his legs in the wind. 

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Anwen asked. 

"Jack likes heights," Gwen said. 

"Uncle Ianto isn't going up there is he?" Mica asked. 

Gwen smiled. "I would imagine so." 

"I'm afraid to look," Mica said as Ianto came out of the roof hatch and walked toward Jack. Mica cringed as Ianto continued across the the rooftop and continued walking along the narrow walkway. 

Ianto didn't stop walking until he reached Jack. Once Ianto made it to his lover, he embraced Jack from behind and rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. 

Jack took Ianto's hands into his and lifted one at a time to his lips. The men continued to stare out over their city as the sun began to set.


End file.
